lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrc Klieswell
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): Librarian When you Wreak Chaos with INT, deal +1d4 damage. Additionally, choose an extra spell. It's available to you, now. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Starting Moves * Wreak Chaos ** When you unleash chaos with your spellbook, roll+INT. On a hit, choose a mastered spell from your list and cast it. On a 7-9, also choose one: *** • You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. *** • You cause unintended harm or damage to someone or something else. *** • You expose yourself to an attack, damage, or backlash. * Spellbook ** Your spellbook is inscribed with spells you have mastered. You start with three spells from your list. You can choose another spell for every other level you gain. Choose them now. Your spellbook is 1 weight. When you lose or replace your spellbook, it takes several days to rewrite your spells. * Ward of Protection ** You have a device that is proof against arcane magic. This could be something you wear, like a bracelet or an amulet, or it could be a procedure of limited duration—a potion you prepare, symbols painted on your skin, etc. When you use the protection of this device to thwart a magical effect (actively or passively), roll+CON. *** On a 10+, you are unaffected by the magic. *** On a 7-9, you can either suffer the effect to a lesser degree or exhaust yourself and mark a debility of your choice. Device: Small pocketwatch * Strings Attached ** When you acquire something exquisite, you may say what special property it has, but the GM will name a powerful figure who wants it back. * Heirloom ** You bear a magical item, very special to you. It is protected by powerful magic, beyond the ken of mortals. The item is 1 weight. If it's armor, it grants 1 armor OR 2 armor with the clumsy tag. If it's a weapon, it has range appropriate to its kind. ** Choose what it is from the list, or specify something else reasonably sized: *** Jeweled shortsword ** It has a powerful but fickle effect, which benefits the user. Choose one from the list, or make up your own: *** Healing: Surge of healing, regen afterwards *** The thing consistently grants the most minor of regeneration. Small nicks and cuts and bruises heal in under a minute, but by focusing on the blade, the gems draw healing magic from other dimensions to rapidly regenerate Arrc for as long as he's in danger (So a instant heal, and some decent regen afterwards until battle ends) But is also fickle. Sometimes, the gems will dull and refuse to draw magic. ** When you attempt to bring the item's power to bear, roll+WIS. On a 10+, the effect comes to pass, no strings attached. On a 7-9, you can't use the power again for the rest of the session, or you pay the price, your choice. Sex Moves * Magic Touch ** When you engage in relations with someone, you may Wreak Chaos on them with +CON, without the need for your spellbook or focus weapon. * Erotica ** When you write a sexy tale, roll+INT. On a hit, your writing is so erotic, the act of reading it is a sexual attack. If it's relevant to the reader's interests, and they've read a few words, it deals 2d6 damage to them (ignores armor). On a 7-9, choose one: *** • The writing has diminishing returns. Those who read it are nearly immune to your future Erotica. *** • The writing isn't impressive. It's easily resisted and those defying danger against it take +2. *** • The writing compromises you. Whoever reads it will learn something they can use against you. Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Ornery Level 1 ** When released, this particularly stubborn donkey spirit will carry 10 load. Once a day, you must feed it berries or some other delectable food. It lasts until you dismiss it or it was not fed the previous day. * Invisibility Level 1 ** Touch an ally: nobody can see them. They’re invisible! The spell persists until the target attacks or a minute passes. While the spell is ongoing you can’t cast spells. * Shock Level 1 ** Lightning streams to a nearby target, dealing 1d6 Damage. This damage ignores armor, unless the target is made of something resistant like stone or wood. Category:Characters